New Leaf Short Stories
by Quill Cipher
Summary: A bunch of short stories I decided to make. Enjoy!


I thought I should make a bunch of short stories about New Leaf while I try to think of ideas for my other stories.

These are not shippings! The chapter title is like that because their the main characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Short Story #1**

**Cherry and Lucky**

Cherry was walking to the town hall, minding her own business. She wanted to ask Isabelle to report Eugene. Ugh, he was so ugly. She wanted him out of town. So did Diva and Renee. The three had made sure Beauton had only the most prettiest villagers. Cherry entered the town hall. There was a dog a bit shorter than her sitting on one of the black cushion chairs. But this dog wasn't ordinary. He had bandages all over his body, except one yellow eye was sticking out. He looked away from Cherry as she looked at him.

Cherry walked over to the counter. "Hello Isabelle, what what."

Isabelle smiled. "Hello, Cherry! What can I do for you?"

"Eugene's been acting...strangely...lately. I've come to report him, what what."  
Isabelle's smile turned into a frown. "You sure?" Cherry nodded. "Okay. I'll ask the mayor. This is the tenth time, Cherry." Isabelle said firmly. She jotted down something on a piece of paper. Cherry left the town hall and headed to Diva's house. 'What happened back there?' She thought. 'I felt...strange. I better tell Diva.'

"Hello, Cherry, ya know." Diva's house was fancy, except for her closet, which was filled with clothes. She sat down on her chaise lounge and flicked on the TV. "What's up?"

Cherry sighed and told her about the dog. "Oooooo! Someone's in looooveee! I'm calling Renee!" She laughed and picked up her lovely phone. Cherry tried to block her, but it was too late. She heard Renee's voice on the phone. She sat down and covered her eyes. She heard the phone click and looked up. Diva was smiling. That evil little smile she always had on whenever she was up to something. Cherry sighed again and walked out the door, bumping into, you guessed it, Renee.

"Hey, lovergirl, yo yo yo." She and Diva shared that same evil smile. Renee stood next to Diva. "Someone's in love, I heard."

"NO, I'M NOT!" Cherry let her anger take over. She smashed a flowerpot with a black rose in it. Diva and Renee gasped. Cherry was panting. "I...am...not...in...love. Stop saying...that." She walked out the door, Diva and Renee whispering to her.

That night, Cherry lay on her bed, looking out her window. She sighed and fell asleep.

The next morning she walked to Main Street. She saw something that made her stop in her tracks. There was a sign next to a roped off area that read, 'Lucky's House' Cherry felt her face go pink. She walked to Diva's house to apologize. She had to, right? Or else she would have to put up with that Lucky dog.

Diva wasn't home. The note on her door read, 'Out to get something' and at the bottom in tiny letters, 'I mean, to report Cherry.' Cherry felt tears in her eyes now. She ran to the town hall to find Renee and Diva standing near the counter, while Isabelle was jotting something down. "NO!" Cherry panted. She glared at Diva and Renee. "I. WILL. NOT. GET. REPORTED." Diva and Renee smiled that evil, little, rotten, smile at each other.

"Too late, little Miss Breaker." Renee said. Cherry tried to control her anger. She took a deep breath, as a dog with bandages all over his body walked into the town hall, carrying a piece of paper.

"These two have tricked me into trying to get rid of the...the..._ugly_ villagers in this town. They want to become mayors! Take control of everything! Make sure only animals that meet their..._requirements_ get to stay. They've been using me, and now that almost everyone in town is how they want them, they're reporting me so I'll move out! The town's perfect in their opinion! Why not report them!? So what if I'm in love with the new dog in town!? Who cares!? Certainly not these two, they don't care about me!" Cherry said with a raised voice. Isabelle stood there, shocked. Diva and Renee smiled.

"Oh, Cherry. We weren't us-" Renee began.

"YES, YOU WERE!" Cherry yelled. Her anger was taking control of her. Renee frowned.

"No, we weren't you could have been the third mayor. But, too late. We don't tolerate animals who are friends with..." Renee looked at Lucky. "these types of animals." Lucky's bandages hid his blushing. He started to speak in a high voice. "What do you mean, these types of animals? We're all the same, in a way. We all live here, in Animal Crossing. We all eat the same things, talk the same way. What's wrong with me? I'm different?"

Diva frowned. "Exactly. You're different than me and Renee. You're...ugly."

This didn't hurt Lucky. "So? So what? I could say the same thing to you. How about that?"

"It doesn't affect me at all." Diva said.

"It doesn't affect me, either. _Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me._"

Diva looked at the ground. Cherry spoke. "_I would rather be a little somebody, than be an evil somebody._"

She glared at Diva and Renee. Their cheeks turned red. "But...you two are...different than us. We don't like people that are different because...we're scared they won't be like us, and we can't be friends." Diva said quietly.

"We can still be friends." Lucky said. He held out a paw. Diva hesitated, and shook it. "I-I'm sorry Cherry. I-I didn't want to be a bully."

Cherry smiled. "It's okay."

_Always stand up for yourself. Bullies only bully who can't stand up for themselves._


End file.
